Wings Of Life
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Yoh's little sister is back after six years, but even after all that time, she still wonders about her eldest bother
1. Bios

Wings Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, matter of fact I've only read one issue of the english manga and only seen one episode of the anime so far, so please tell if the characters are out of character.  
  
Introductions  
  
Name: Chi Asakura  
  
Age: Eleven  
  
Height: 4'11"  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Hair color: Black and brown  
  
Status: Yoh's little sis  
  
Nicknames: Chibbi- chan (Yoh's nickname for her), Sakura- San (Her common nickname)  
  
Personal quote: Yeh, whatever  
  
Chi, though unable to control her energys, is often able to channel her power though a weapon. Her's just happens to be a bow the Yoh had given her before she found out about the whole 'Shaman King' deal.  
  
The best of her power would have to be her ablility to return the spirit to ones body if that person hadn't been dead for more than half an hour, of course, when she does this with Yoh in chapter nineteen, Horo Horo is the only one who can bring her back without loosing his life.  
  
Since Chi is indeed a Shaman, her spirit, Aya, trys harder than she should to know what Chi's up to.  
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
Name: Aya  
  
Age: 1,011  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Hair Color: White  
  
Personal qoute: In a minute!  
  
Chi's spirit and protector, she fills in for what Yoh missed when their father sent Chi to a village as soon as he found out about Chi having slightly stronger powers than Yoh.  
  
Born a thousand years before Chi was born, Aya's always watched over the girl, and is surprised at how much alike both Chi and Yoh are after six years. 


	2. An Asakura Reunioun

Wings Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, matter of fact I've only read one issue of the english manga and only seen one episode of the anime so far, so please tell if the characters are out of character.  
  
Chapter One: An Asakura Reunioun  
  
Yoh yawned, looking at Anna.  
  
"What are you doing, it's the middle of the night." Yoh whispered, sitting up, Anna bit her bottem lip, looking at him with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't--" Anna was cut off by a scream coming from down the hallway, Manta burst into Yoh's room not long after.  
  
"It's offical, the entire Asakura family's insane." Manta said, shaking and looking at Yoh and then back at the door.  
  
Yoh blinked at the sound of Horo Horo laughing down the hall.  
  
"I wanna see whats going on." Yoh mummered, pushing pass Manta and looking down the hall, a scream came from the thirteen year old's mouth a few seconds later, brown eyes looked around the room as Horo Horo leaned against the newest addition, holding his ribs.  
  
"C-C-CH-CH-CH-CHI!" Yoh yelled, Anna's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the girl.  
  
"Noway! This can not be the same girl who practicly forced you into a coffin when we were seven!!?" Anna yelled, looking at Yoh. Horo Horo just laughed harder.  
  
The girl sighed, shaking her head and nudging the laughing boy on her shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
Chi Asakura closed her eyes, looking at her elder brother and soon-to-be-as- soon-as-their-old-enough-elder-sister-in-law, Horo Horo was still with- in hands reach and Manta was sitting next to Yoh, trying not to pass out.  
  
Like her elder brother, Chi had brown and black hair, a head band holding the hair from her face, and her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She wore a white jacket over a light lavender tank-top and a pair of jeans. But under each of her eyes, she had a curved line.  
  
"First of all, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yoh yelled, looking at his little sister.  
  
"Easy, we were thrown out of the village you're father sent I and Chi to a while ago, around the time Horo Horo left." A female voice said, a white haired ghost said, appearing by Chi, her blue eyes looking at Manta as the boy fell backwards, Kororo just latched onto the girl's shoulder.  
  
Chi sighed, punching Horo Horo as he started to laugh again.  
  
"One more time, Tray, and I'm callin' Pirika." Horo Horo froze, Yoh snickered, Anna sighed and Chi just crossed her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"Dad sent you to that village, Chibbi- chan?" Yoh asked, the nickname causing Chi's cheek to twitch.  
  
"Uh...." Chi's spirit, Aya, trailed off, biting her bottem lip.  
  
Chi growled, glaring at Yoh, her eyes lightening a few shades.  
  
"Hai Onii-baka." Chi hissed through suddenly fanged teeth, her eyes dissapearing under her bangs as she looked down at the floor.  
  
Yoh, fidgeted, tossing his headphone to his baby sister before standing and bidding a short 'Night' before heading for his room.  
  
Anna looked to Chi as the usual reggae was changed to something more of Chi's liking.  
  
~~~  
  
Horo Horo looked up as the door to his room slid open.  
  
"Chi...." He mummured, eyes going to the small girl.  
  
"Tray....." Horo Horo sat up as Chi walked over to his futon, a pillow tucked into her arms as she looked at him.  
  
"...." The blue haired shaman blushed darkly as Chi sat down next to him, her face buried in his chest.  
  
Chi's shoulders started to shake as Horo Horo wrapped his arms around the younger shaman.  
  
"Horo Horo.." Chi looked up at the bluenette, eyes slightly damp as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and closing her eyes.  
  
Horo Horo smiled, tigthening his grip on her, he had almost the way she rolled the Rs in his name. The elder shaman blinked as Chi's breathing started to slow.  
  
Horo Horo shook his head, laying back down onto his bed with the girl on his chest, watching the soft rise and fall of her chest.  
  
~~~  
  
Yoh yawned, looking up as a growl came from the backyard. A VERY familer growl which he had heard exactly two thousand and fourty five times growing up.  
  
He walked around the corner, eyes closed.  
  
"Hey sis, what---AHHHHHHHHH!" Yoh's eyes widened, a low warning growl emitting from Aya's throat behind him. Yoh just glared at Horo Horo as he came back to reality.  
  
How DARE one of his best buddies even THINK of touching HIS baby sister, muchless LIP-LOCKING with HIS baby sister.  
  
Chi's cheek turned a deep burning scarlet in both lack of air and embarasment as she noticed her older brother and pulled away from Horo Horo, her arms remained around his neck, though. Horo Horo's blush mirrored Chi's as he looked over at Yoh.  
  
"WHY YOU--" Yoh was interrupted by Chi.  
  
"Yoh, maybe I should explain before you kill Horo Horo." Chi's blush darkened as she relized what she had just called the older boy, mainly meaning that her brother heard the tounge roll, which was something that Yoh had only head when she had gotten a cat for her fourth brithday, Yoh knew exactly what it ment.  
  
"Alright, explain, BUT Anna has to hear it too." Yoh said, glaring at Horo Horo before running inside, Chi bit her lip, glaring at Aya, and blinking in confusion as Amidamaru's arm wrapped around her spirit's waist, picking the girl up and taking her away from the two, kicking and screaming.  
  
~~~  
  
"Explain." Anna said, sitting down infront of the both the female shaman and the bluenette.  
  
"Alright, well, Yoh, you remember when dad sent me off, right?" Chi asked, pausing for Yoh's nod. "Well, I was sent to the same village that Horo Horo and Pirika live in........ Well, Yoh, like Anna's you're financee, I'm--" Chi winced as she was cut off by the older two.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO BE RELATED TO HIM???" Anna and Yoh screamed, Anna's falling in Yoh's lap as she sat back down, eyes glassy. Yoh's arm subconsciously wrapped around Anna's waist as his chin rested on her shoulder.  
  
A wolfish smirk spread across Chi's face as she reached for her camera, taking a quick snap shot of the two before hidding it.  
  
Horo Horo chuckled, Chi leaned against his chest, giggling. That got Yoh out of it by hearing the foren sound.. The thriteen year old blushed darkly at Anna.  
  
"Help?" He asked, looking at Horo Horo.  
  
"I wouldn't know what to do, it took a power restraint to get her out of it..... and there she goes." Horo Horo said, sighing and sweetdropping as Chi snuggled to him, giggling. 


	3. Chi's Nightmare

Wings Of Life  
  
Note:  
  
~~~ Means changing time or place  
  
~`~ Means the story's going into memory  
  
~*~ Means Dream/Nightmare  
  
Chapter Two: Chi's Nightmare  
  
Chi groaned in her sleep, turning from side to side, brownish black hair falling her face as she did so.  
  
~*~ Night had long since fallen and it was rapidly approching two aclock to for the young Asakura.  
  
Chi closed her eyes as her elder brother dissappeared from her line of sight, being replaced by just the darkness of the old warehouse.  
  
She felt a familer arm slid around her waist as her head snapped up, eyes damp.  
  
To her left she could feel little Manta's aura, and to her right she could feel Anna's, flickering between warm and cold, behind her she could both feel an icy aura, Horo Horo, and smell him.  
  
In front of her, in the darkness of the doorway, she could feel two different auras, one that she had spent five years learning and one that she instantly reconised.  
  
That firey aura of her oldest brother..  
  
'Impossible, Hao-sama died several years ago.' She thought, eyes wide. Chi fought against Horo Horo's arm, the sudden jerking causing him to wrap both arms around her, one just above her torso and the other around her waist.  
  
Chi couldn't understand it, she had been told that her oldest brother, the one that had spilt all of his problems to her since even before she could answer him, had been killed by a fire spirit by her......  
  
Chi's eyes turned a haunting ice blue as she fought Horo Horo's arms again, breaking free only to run into the warehouse.  
  
Several emotions ran though her as Aya floated beside her, eyes soft as she caught the emotions.  
  
Anger. Fear. and weak happiness.  
  
They were all new to her as she came to where the fight should have been, she didn't even bother to look if her brother was there or not before she screamed;  
  
"HAO!!!!" Yoh and Amidamaru stopped in mid step, looking at their sisters.  
  
Hao gave a goulish smirk, looking at his baby sister. Chi's eyes were still an icy blue, which caught her brothers off gaurd.  
  
The yongest Asakura's eyes glew a deep red before she closed them. Unable to see her her eldest brother attack Yoh, who wasn't gaurded enough for his own protection.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi shot up, sweat rolling from her forhead down the her chin and nose and dripping onto her bed spread.  
  
Her face sunk into her palm, eyes open as she looked down at the other.  
  
Her normaly golved hands were now bare, exposing the kanji for Seika to everything in her room. Hao was the only one that knew of it. The same fire spirit had been there for her birth, burning down the home when she was hardly a few seconds old.  
  
On the day of her fourth birthday, it had come back, but instead of attacking, allowed herself and Hao near it, only to sink into her palms, leaving half of the kanji on each of her palms.  
  
"Hao, could you still be out there?" She whispered.  
  
She had strong feeling that her father had lied to her. 


	4. The Shaman Tournament

Wings Of Life  
  
Chapter Three: The Shaman Tournament  
  
Aya yawned, crossing her arms behind her head as she floated by Chi's dozing form, which was almost ready to drop out of the Sakura tree she was in.  
  
"HEY CHIBBI- CHAN!!" Chi squeaked as she hit the ground, Aya didn't have enough time to grab her.  
  
Yoh blinked at his younger sibling, poking her side.  
  
"Does she sleep in trees often?" Yoh asked, looking up at Aya. The white haired spirit nodded.  
  
"And last time she fell out was when Pirika scared her down." Aya said, sighing.  
  
Chi grunted, growling and jumping up.  
  
Yoh sighed, shaking his head and pulling her into the house.  
  
~~~  
  
"Who the H--" Chi growled as a hand covered her mouth, her eyes going to Aya who looked down at the name of her opponet in the tournament.  
  
"Who's Amy Heio?" Aya asked, blinking.  
  
"You'd think they'd give a bit of info on the girl." Aya added quietly, removing her hand from Chi's mouth and levitating up.  
  
Chi sighed, standing a leaving the room. Yoh was the only one that noticed his sister leave, but passed it off as her just heading to her room.  
  
~~~  
  
Chi bit her lip, hugging her legs to her chest and looking down at the clear water around her.  
  
It was a spot that Hao had brought her to on her fourth birthday...  
  
The girl whimpered, closing her eyes.  
  
~`~  
  
Hao smirked, watching his little sister lean over the railing that kept the little kids from falling into the water.  
  
"Do you want to get a colser look?" Hao asked, ruffling her hair. Chi giggled, shaking her head and jumping from the railing to his neck, her arms wrapping tightly around him.  
  
Hao smiled, kissing her cheek and turning to head home.  
  
~`~  
  
Chi opened her eyes, looking back at the water, for a moment, she saw Hao there instead of the usual reflection.  
  
"Hao..." She mummured, frowning as he dissappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
A frown formed on Yoh's lips as he looked at his sister, fast asleep with her bow next to her on the porch.  
  
She had taken off last night and gotten in late.  
  
The older Asakura blinked rubbing his eyes as a form identical to Hao's appeared by Chi, shaking the girl slightly before dissappearing.  
  
~~~~  
  
Well, I'm gonna take a small break from this fic, I've got others begging to be updated, oh, and I should have mentioned earlier that Chi looks more up to Hao then she does Yoh. 


End file.
